


A "Normal" Beach

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bit cracky, M/M, Magnus is a not-so-secret nudist, Nude Beaches, bit fluffy, malec on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to a totally normal, not at all special beach in France.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maserati, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	A "Normal" Beach

**Author's Note:**

> yamamashay prompted: Vacation!Alec prompt?
> 
> Did I google remote/beautiful nude beaches while writing this fic? Why yes. Yes I did. SO YES IT'S A REAL PLACE AND A REAL BEACH AND IT'S REALLY PRETTY. 
> 
> ALSO ADD SUNSCREEN TO THE LIST OF THINGS MAGNUS BREWS HIMSELF, OKAY??? BECAUSE HE DOES.

“So where is this beach we’re going to?” Alec asked, steering the Masarati around a corner, glad for the hundredth time that Magnus had insisted on having the car for their tour after he’d fallen in love with it. 

  
Magnus adjusted his sunglasses and looked over at Alec, smiling lazily. “Plage Naturiste du Saint-Selon,” he said, gesturing over to the cars parked beside the cliffs nearby. “One of the most beautiful beaches in France. There’s a town nearby too, La Seyne-sur-Mer, where we can have dinner,” Magnus continued. 

  
“Uh-huh,” Alec drawled, parking next to a handful of the cars. “Tell me why we’re going to this particular beach again?” 

  
Magnus grinned, lowering his sunglasses to wink at Alec. “The view, my darling. The view.” 

  
Alec rolled his eyes, climbing out of the car with Magnus, accepting the picnic basket, the umbrella, and the several towels that Magnus insisted they needed. The steps down to the beach were steep and he looked over his shoulder at Magnus. “Is there something special about this beach?” he called. 

  
He could see a handful of people in the distance, but couldn’t make them out, since he hadn’t bothered to activate any of his runes this morning. 

  
“Of course not,” Magnus said with a grin, giving Alec a wink. “It’s a perfectly normal, not at all interesting beach.” 

  
“And this is me not believing you,” Alec called, heading down the stairs. They reached the beach not long after, and he let Magnus pull him along until he found a spot that he deemed perfect. 

  
Alec helped him to get the towels and umbrella set up and was about to demand Magnus help him with the sunscreen he’d gotten in the habit of carrying everywhere when Magnus stripped off his shirt and his loose pants, no sign of a swimsuit, just miles and miles of golden skin on display. 

  
“Magnus!” Alec snapped, glancing around. He’d seen Magnus wear some _skimpy_ bathing suits in the past few days, but he’d never seen him forgo them entirely. 

  
Magnus only grinned and lowered his sunglasses to wink at Alec. “Want some help with your sunscreen?” 

  
“Magnus, someone is going to _see_ you!” Alec growled, even as his eyes raked over his husband, taking in the sight of him so easy and confident in his skin. 

  
“That is the point,” Magnus quipped, stepping up behind Alec, plucking the sunscreen from his hand. “After all, this is one of France’s many nude beaches.” 

  
Alec’s eyes went wide and he stared at Magnus. “You brought me to a nude beach?!” 

  
Magnus chuckled, squeezing sunscreen into his hand, disappearing Alec’s shirt before reaching up to rub it into his shoulders. “I did indeed. One of the most private ones in France, actually. After all, how many people do you see here?” 

  
Alec snapped his mouth shut and his eyes swung across the beach. There were less than a dozen people within eyesight, and no was within at least a hundred yards of them. “Not many,” he grudgingly admitted. 

  
Magnus hummed and moved to stand in front of Alec, carefully working the sunscreen into him, taking his time before he looked up at his husband and grinned. “It’s almost like I want you to experience new things while also respecting your need for privacy.” 

  
Alec huffed, the last of the tension fading from him. “You could have told me.” 

  
Magnus took a gob of sunscreen and tapped Alexander’s nose. “You would have said you didn’t want to go.” 

  
That…was probably true, and by the grin on Magnus’ face, he knew it. Alec sighed and covered his nose with the sunscreen, relaxing into the scent of sandalwood. Where Magnus found sandalwood sunscreen, he had no idea, but he was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that the warlock might have made this himself. 

  
“We won’t get in trouble?” Alec pressed, looking at Magnus. 

  
Magnus leaned up and stole a kiss. “No. What we will do is enjoy swimming together in some of the clearest waters on earth. _Together_.” 

  
Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him in closer as they kissed slowly, languidly, until Magnus gave the shorts he was wearing a firm tug. He hummed and kissed Magnus again, shivering as Magnus pulled them down and over his hips. 

  
“You okay?” Magnus asked, pulling back to look up at Alec, pushing his sunglasses into his hair. 

  
Alec shrugged. “I’m not embarrassed of how I look. Just don’t want to get in trouble.” 

  
“Well don’t you worry, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus teased, his eyes sparkling as he tugged Alec towards the water. “Only one you’ll get in trouble with around here is me.” 

  
Alec laughed and tripped along the sand as he watched Magnus jump into the water. “If I get a sunburn on my ass, I’m blaming you!” he shouted, diving in after Magnus, pulling him under the crystal clear water, just to watch him flail. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
